1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable armrest structure for a chair being an adjusting assembly fixed to bottom ends of two armrests on two sides of the chair operated easily to adjust a distance between the armrests after sitting on the chair to abut the user's hands against the armrests comfortably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As in FIGS. 1 and 1-1, a conventional adjusting assembly 50 fixed on bottom ends of two armrests of a chair contains a body 10 disposed on a top end of a support of the armrest of the chair, two side rails 20 fitted to and engaged with two sides of the body 10, a movable member 30 fitted between the side rails 20, and a screwing element 40 inserted through a slot 101 formed on one side surface of the body 10. The screwing element 40 includes a screw segment 401 screwed with an aperture 301 of the movable member 30 correspondingly, so that when the screwing element 40 moves along the slot 101 of the body 10 horizontally, the movable member 30 is actuated to move simultaneously. One side of the movable member 30 is connected with the armrests (not shown) based on a desired width and shape. Hence, the movable member 30 is guided to move to adjust the armrests. Thereby, the armrests move inward or outward to obtain a preferred distance between the armrests after the user sits on the chair.
However, after the adjusting assembly of the armrests is adjusted to a desired direction, if the user's hands move inward or push outward, the direction of the armrests is changed and has to be adjusted again.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.